A Work of Art
by Usami
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to find the right partner to create a masterpiece.


So for those of you who have never seen me before, I recently completed a story called 'Fibra', my first _Mario_ story ever. I liked exploring the brother bond Mario and Luigi have, but if there's anything I like more than their relationship, it's the relationship between Luigi and Daisy.

I'm not going to lie. I'm an avid Luigi/Daisy supporter. And due to the lack of sufficient fluff between them (note: sufficient, not totally devoid of) in my previous fic, I decided to try my hand at a story about them. I warn you: This is pure, unadulterated sap. For those of you who are not into these kinds of stories, or who do not like the Luigi/Daisy coupling, it's not too late to turn back now.

For those of you who decide to continue, I hope you enjoy.

**A Work of Art**

Daisy sputtered, nearly choking on her water. She placed her glass down hard, spilling some of its contents on the table as she coughed.

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" the brunette muttered, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "I just…I was…What were you saying?"

A curious eyebrow rose as Peach looked at her tomboyish friend. "I was just saying that I'm thinking of hosting a Formal Ball for my birthday…"

"That's what I thought you said," Daisy retorted, pushing food around on her plate with her utensil. "C'mon Peach, a ball? Why would you want to throw a _ball_? They're so dull!"

Peach frowned as she placed down her utensil. "I don't know about that." She clasped her gloved hands together. "I think they're kind of fun. The decorations are always so beautiful, and I love the dancing. It's so…elegant."

Daisy scoffed. "Whatever."

Peach ignored her comment. "Besides, it's been so long since I've been to any kind of dance. I used to go to them all the time before, and I think it'll be fun to have a Formal Ball after all this time. I can't even remember the last time either one of us held one."

"That's not really surprising. I've never held a Formal Ball before."

The blonde blinked, looking back at her best friend. "You haven't?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. I never felt like it, I guess."

There was something about the other's tone that Peach thought was strange, but she couldn't quite explain why. Shrugging it off, she said, "Well, okay…anyway, I'll be sending out the invitations soon. You'll be coming, won't you?"

The brunette looked down at her plate. "Maybe…I don't know. I'll have to see."

Peach looked a little startled by the other's answer. "Oh, come on, Daisy! You have to come!"

Elbows propped up on the table, Daisy rested her chin in her hands. "It depends on when it is. I might be busy with…things. It's been getting kind of crazy back at home lately, and I've had so much stuff to do."

"You managed to come have lunch with me today," the mushroom princess pointed out.

"Yeah…but I had to rearrange my schedule, so it'll be hard to do it again."

Peach frowned suspiciously. It wasn't usually hard for Daisy to 'rearrange her schedule' if she wanted to get out of Sarasaland. When the flower princess wanted to travel to other lands, people had a difficult time stopping her. "Daisy," she said patiently, "it'll be one evening, and it's my birthday!"

The brunette hesitated, brushing away loose strands of hair from her face. "I know, but…"

It was easy to see now. Peach could always tell when her best friend was hiding something. The faltering was the first clear sign. "Why don't you want to come?"

Daisy suddenly looked up at the other with fierce eyes. "Maybe I'd be more inclined to come if you weren't having a Formal Ball," she snapped.

The blonde simply nodded to herself. Daisy was being defensive; another sign. "What's that have to do with anything?"

Staring at Peach, the fight drained from the flower princess with a sigh. Where was the harm in telling her best friend? "It's just…I've never…been to a ball before, okay?"

Peach gaped at her. "You've _never_ been to a ball?" she repeated.

Daisy shook her head.

Numerous questions filled the mushroom princess's mind, including why Daisy was making such a big deal of it. But she blurted out the first one that pressed its way to her mouth. "How is that even possible?"

"Maybe…I'm just different than other princesses."

Peach knew something was wrong. Normally Daisy loved being unlike what was considered 'normal' for a princess, and often stated so proudly. But this time the remark was spoken with a melancholy tone that seemed out of place in the tomboyish princess. "Daisy, what's the matter?"

Biting her bottom lip, the brunette glanced about the garden where they were eating. Turning back to the other, she said in a low voice, "Look, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Of course," Peach responded, wondering what kind of secrets the flower princess would keep.

"Okay…" Daisy leaned forward, beckoning Peach to do the same. "The truth is…" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she confessed her reason.

The blonde suddenly sat back, her eyes wide. "What do you mean you don't know how to dance?!"

"You wanna say that a little louder?!" Daisy hissed with a glare.

Realizing her mistake, Peach covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Daisy…" Slowly she lowered her hands. "It's just…you…how…?"

The brunette shook her head, her eyes focused on her glass as she picked it up. "I don't know. I just never cared to learn."

Watching her friend down the rest of her water, Peach bit her tongue as sympathy washed over her. A princess who doesn't know how to dance? It was simply unheard of, and in truth it was just embarrassing. Social dances were important lessons taught to a young princess at the same time as etiquette, and were often seen as a reflection of social status, upbringing, and overall character. While Daisy certainly didn't act like a typical princess, she did understand the restrictions that accompanied the status, and the importance of maintaining a certain reputation. Social dances, unfortunately, were significant indicators of that reputation.

At least Peach could now understand her friend's reluctance to attend a Formal Ball. By simply not being at one, no one would ever know that a princess couldn't dance. But just how was she supposed to avoid going to a ball all her life? Peach was surprised Daisy managed to prevent it for so long.

A small idea began working in the mushroom princess's mind. "You know, Daisy, it's never too late to learn."

The brunette scoffed. "Yeah right," she retorted. "I've already had a lot of people try to teach me before. Nothing ever worked."

"You just need the right teacher…" Peach smiled. "And I think I know just the person to help you…"

* * *

"So what exactly did the letter say, Luigi?" Mario asked as he walked up the stairs beside his brother.

"Just that Princess Peach wanted to see me," the green-clad plumber replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "It doesn't say why."

"Hmm. That's a little strange. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Me neither." Luigi glanced at his older brother. "But thanks for coming with me. I was a little nervous coming here by myself."

Mario shrugged, throwing him a small grin. "No problem."

They continued to climb the stairs that led to the palace in silence. When they reached the top and crossed the courtyard, the doors slowly opened with a low creak and revealed the great hall filled with Toads dashing back and forth, some disappearing behind doors as others reemerged to take their place. Many of the mushroom people carried boxes with them as they went into a room, and when they returned from their destination, the boxes had vanished.

Toadsworth stood in the center of the confusion, instructing the flurry of Toads to what they needed to do. When the two brothers came into view, however, he approached them and left the other Toads to their tasks.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi," the elder toad greeted. "How very good of you both to come."

"Hi Toadsworth," Mario said, looking curiously as all the Toads scrambled about. "What's going on?"

"We're simply making preparations –" The steward was interrupted by a crash, and he turned to see a line of Toads stumble and drop the packages they were carrying. "Be careful with those!" he called to them, frustration creeping into his voice.

The two brothers glanced at each other before turning back to the Mushroom Retainer. "Need some help?" the red-clad hero offered.

Turning to look at him, Toadsworth was about to decline. However, he cringed as another crash echoed through the great hall. "If it wouldn't trouble you too much, Master Mario" he finally responded, "we could use your assistance."

"Sure." With another glance at Luigi, the older brother then went to help some of the mushroom people gather the fallen items. The taller man was about to follow, but he hesitated when he remembered his reason for coming. Reaching into his pocket and retrieving a folded piece of paper, Luigi said softly, "Toadsworth…I got a note from the princess that said she wanted to see me…"

"Oh yes, of course." The elder Toad pointed with his cane towards the open door on the left side. "The princess is waiting for you in the drawing room." The two jumped as another clatter broke through their conversation, and Toadsworth hurried off to address the problem. Luigi lingered to watch the commotion for another moment before weaving his way towards the drawing room.

Though the door was open, Luigi raised his hand to knock and announce his presence. He didn't, however, as the soft melody of the piano drifted through the air. Unwilling to interrupt, he leaned against the doorway and watched as Peach continued to play, the tune soft against the ruckus of the Toads behind him. But he was able to concentrate on the music when he closed his eyes and focused on the slow and peaceful song.

When the piece came to an end, Luigi opened his eyes and smiled. "You always did like the waltz," he mused.

The princess turned to look at him with a smile. "Of course," she replied, rising from the piano bench. "Thanks for coming, Luigi."

He hesitantly entered the room, rubbing the back of his neck. "You…wanted to see me for something?"

She nodded, folding her hands. "See, my birthday is coming up soon…"

"Oh, that's right. It's in two weeks, isn't it?"

"Two weeks," she affirmed. "And I'm going to host a Formal Ball to celebrate."

She just caught the glint light up Luigi's eyes before it quickly disappeared. "Oh really?" he asked. "That sounds fun."

"I was thinking so too. Anyway, I asked you over because I was hoping you'd do me a favor."

"Well…sure Princess," he replied. "I mean, I'll do what I can."

"It's not too bad, really. It's just been so long since I've danced, so I was hoping you'd help me practice."

Luigi blushed. "Me?" he asked as he pointed to himself. "Help _you_ practice?"

Peach smiled and took his hand. "Please Luigi? You don't mind, do you?"

"Um…y-yeah sure. I mean…!" he flustered. "N-no. I mean…No, I-I don't mind. I-I'd be happy to help you practice."

"Thank you, Luigi." Releasing his hand, she walked back towards the piano. She bent down and picked up a small radio that Luigi never noticed was there, placing it on top of the piano. "I was thinking we could start with a waltz."

"A waltz?" he repeated, the color on his cheeks deepening. "Are you sure you wanna start with that?"

"Of course," she replied, looking at him with a gentle smile. "It's my favorite dance, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Luigi inhaled deeply and then released the breath slowly. "All right."

The radio began to play a song similar to the one Peach had performed on the piano. She turned to Luigi, who presented her with a bow. She replied with a curtsey, then accepted his left hand as her left gently rested on his shoulder. With a reluctant hand on her waist, Luigi took a step forward with his left foot which Peach met by stepping back her right.

For a moment, the two danced with only the music surrounding them. But as he guided her to turn to the left, Luigi said softly, "Not that I'm not honored to help you, Princess…but why ask me? Why not my brother?"

As their position rotated a quarter-turn, she smiled. "Do you remember when we were all younger, and Toadsworth was first teaching me how to dance the waltz?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Mario and I happened to be watching at one point, so Toadsworth thought it would be interesting to teach us as well." Luigi laughed a little. "We stumbled a lot when we were dancing with you."

Peach's hand slid off Luigi's shoulder as he extended his arm, leading her to a gentle spin. The skirt of her gown twirled around her as she stepped out, then she spun once more and back into position. "Yes, you stumbled a lot at first…but eventually you got the hang of it, Luigi. And if I remember right, you made a wonderful dance partner."

The green-clad man blushed. "I wasn't that good…"

"You were great! I'm not sure what it was, but you changed at some point. The way you danced was so… amazing."

A small smile crossed Luigi's face as he looked away. "I guess after a while I found dancing interesting. That's all."

The song came to an end, and the two brought their arms to their sides as Luigi took a step back from Peach. "And you dance as well as I remember," she said, folding her hands in front of her. "Which is why I was hoping you'd do me another favor."

"Uh, sure I guess. What do you need?"

"Well, I finally managed to convince…a friend to try and learn how to dance for the ball. And I was hoping that you would teach her."

"Um…" Luigi adjusted his emerald cap. "Are you sure you want _me_ to teach her? I'm sure there's someone who could do a better job."

Peach shook her head. "She's very stubborn. I really think you're the only one who could help her. Please Luigi?"

The man hesitated, scratching the back of his head. 'Why me?' he wondered. Peach certainly didn't know the reason he enjoyed dancing so much. So why would she think he'd be a good dancing teacher? And before the ball? Would there be enough time?

Still…it would be interesting. Come to think of it, it had been a while since he had danced as well. This would surely refresh his memory, and teaching someone else to dance could be fun. Plus he liked helping Peach out when he could.

"Okay," Luigi finally replied. "I'll do it."

"I knew you would!" Peach said, embracing him. "Thanks Luigi."

He blushed deeply, looking away from her as she pulled back. "Before I forget," he heard her say, "this kind of needs to be…kept private. Can you think of any place where you two could dance without people seeing you?"

"Well…" He rubbed his chin. "Maybe you could bring her by the house? It's been pretty quiet there lately."

Peach looked at him with curious eyes. Then, for no reason he could explain, a small, mischievous smile spread across her lips. "That sounds perfect!" she said. "Is tomorrow okay? She'll need all the help she can get before the ball."

"I guess…"

"Great! I'll bring her by after lunch." Taking his hand, the princess then began to lead him out of the drawing room. "Now let's go see how the decorations for the ball are coming."

* * *

The couch scraped against the wood floor as Luigi and Mario pushed it back, clearing the space in the living room. When the couch was pressed against the wall, they went back and moved the coffee table to the other end of the room.

"Are you sure you want to dance in here?" Mario asked as they began to roll up the rug. "There's more space in the yard."

"Well, the princess said that this needs to be private," Luigi replied, putting the rug in the closet. "Besides, it's kind of hot outside."

Mario took a seat on the couch. "So who are you teaching, anyway?"

The younger brother paused. "Actually…Peach never mentioned her name. She just said a friend."

"A friend, huh? Well how long do you think it'll take?"

"Well, I don't think we'll go for really long today. I just wanna see how much she knows." Looking at his brother, Luigi smiled playfully. "But you're welcome to stay, if you'd like. I bet you need a little help with dancing as well." He ducked as a pillow sailed towards him.

"Maybe," the red-clad hero replied, "but definitely not from you."

There was a knock on the door. Tossing the pillow back on the couch, Luigi then went to answer it. But as it opened, his eyes widened in surprise. "Daisy?"

"Hey," the flower princess answered. The expression on her face indicated that she wasn't happy to be there.

"Hi…um…" Luigi glanced back at Mario, who blinked and shrugged. Turning back to her, he said, "Sorry, I, uh…we weren't expecting you…"

The brunette frowned a little as she looked at him. But then her eyes lit up. "Oh really? Where are my manners? Well, I wouldn't want to barge in all of a sudden. I'll catch you guys later then!" She turned to leave, but didn't get very far as Peach grabbed her wrist.

"Now Daisy," Peach admonished, leading her back to the front door, "don't be like that. Luigi's taking the time to do this for _you_, after all."

The two princesses passed the baffled plumber as they entered the house. "Yeah, but _I _didn't ask him to," Daisy retorted.

"Yes," the blonde replied, throwing Luigi a small smile, "but _I _did."

That's when it finally clicked. "You mean…" Luigi said, "that _Daisy_…?"

"That's right." Peach smiled as Daisy pouted a little, crossing her arms. "I guess you two better get started. Daisy's going to need a lot of practice." Turning to Mario, she added, "Mario, would you mind helping me with something back at the palace?"

The red-clad man caught the sly smile on her face and mirrored it with one of his own. "Sure," he replied, getting to his feet. As he followed her out, he whispered to his brother, "Have fun." Then the door closed behind them, leaving Luigi and Daisy alone.

Luigi swallowed nervously. Daisy…Why did it have to be _Daisy_, of all people? Is that why Peach didn't mention her name? Because she knew that he'd freeze up just _thinking_ about the Sarasaland princess? How was _he_ supposed to teach her how to dance?

Him…teaching _her_ to dance? He realized how strange that sounded. Why would she need to learn how to dance?

"I'm gonna kill her," he heard the brunette seethe. "I'm just gonna kill her."

Slowly he turned towards her and found her glaring at the door. When he caught her eyes, her angered expression faded. "Sorry about this, Luigi," she said. "I didn't know Peach had asked you to help me."

Finally finding his voice, Luigi managed to ask, "S-she never told you?"

"Nope. All she said was that she had the perfect teacher for me."

He blushed, looking down at the floor. "I-I don't…I don't know about that."

Despite her lingering anger, Daisy smiled. It was brief, though, as she spied the radio on the coffee table. "Look, Luigi," she began, "I don't know what Peach told you, but I don't think we should even bother. I'm never going to learn how to dance before her birthday ball."

The plumber looked up at her curiously. "S-so…it's true then? You really don't know how to dance?"

With an agitated sigh, she nodded. "Yeah."

He scratched the back of his head. "That's so strange. How can that be?"

"I just don't, okay!" she snapped. "I didn't care to learn then, and I don't care now! We're both just wasting our time!" With a huff, she turned her back on him, crossing her arms again.

Her harsh tone made Luigi wince a little. Her choice of words stung him, but he mustered enough courage to slowly approach her. With a hesitant voice, he said, "You're not wasting _my_ time, Daisy…"

Her anger died instantly, and she turned back to face him. Seeing the look on his face made her regret her outburst. "I'm sorry, Luigi…I didn't mean that. It's just…" She sighed, frustrated. "It's just so stupid!"

The plumber watched her for a moment. "What is?"

"Just that…" She threw her hands up. "I should know this! Even if I don't like it, I should know how to dance! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be a princess who can't _dance_?!"

He frowned. "You never cared what other people thought about you before."

"Usually…but this is different! I've been taught this stuff since I was little, so I should know it! I should be able to dance just like any other princess, no matter how much I hate it. It should be so simple, but I just can't get it!"

"Well…some of the dances are a little difficult…"

She gave him an irritated look. "But when you're taught them as a child, you should be able to learn them eventually. But I never did. And I _should_ know them."

Luigi nodded slightly, remembering Toadsworth explaining to Peach why it was important for a princess to learn the dances. But he knew it was more than just that for Daisy. While she was stubborn about doing things her own way, she learned everything a princess 'should' learn to show she was capable of ladylike behavior. She was 'proper' when she needed to be, even if she didn't like it. But being as different as she was, Daisy's actions were constantly watched for signs of problems for the kingdom. Learning traditional princess conduct helped ease the kingdom's apprehension about her.

There could be problems if she didn't know the social dances, though. Clearing his throat, Luigi said, "I guess we better get started then."

She looked up at him with a frown. "I don't know, Luigi. I told you that I've tried learning this stuff before. You wouldn't believe how many people have tried to teach me."

"Well if you've had so many teachers, you must have picked up something." He offered her his hand. "Let's see what you know."

"You sure you wanna do this?" she asked as she accepted his hand. "I've tried to learn so many times. I'm pretty sure I'm a hopeless case."

Feeling bold, he managed to smile. "We'll see," he replied.

* * *

Luigi suddenly jumped back, hopping on one foot as he held the other. Though he didn't say anything, the painful grimace on his face was enough.

"I'm sorry Luigi!" Daisy said, stepping back. "I just…" With a frustrated sigh, she went and collapsed onto the couch.

The plumber rubbed his foot until the pain subsided, glad that he was wearing shoes. The spiked heel would have hurt a lot more without them. "Um…Why don't we take a break for now?" he suggested. With a little limp, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Daisy shook her head as she watched him go. For the past week and a half, they spent more time taking breaks than actually dancing. Not that she could blame Luigi; if someone stepped on _her _foot as much as she stepped on his, she'd get pretty fed up with that person too.

But she knew it really wasn't because he was upset with her. Truthfully, he was more patient with her than she deserved. He didn't push her very hard, and he didn't say much when she made mistakes. Luigi was just being nice…a little too nice, she thought. He wasn't as assertive as someone should act as an instructor, and she wondered why Peach thought it would be a good idea to have Luigi teaching her. He was just too shy to teach well.

He returned a little while later, carrying two glasses of lemonade. Sitting beside her on the couch, he offered her one which she accepted with a little smile. Then, after taking a sip from his own glass, he said, "I think you're doing better today."

She rolled her eyes; he was definitely too nice to be a teacher. "Right," she retorted. "Who are you kidding? We might as well give it up. The ball's in two days, and there's no way I'm going to get the hang of this before then."

"C'mon Daisy," Luigi said, placing his glass on the floor. "You're not the type to just give up. Besides, you know the steps. You just have a little trouble putting them together."

Finishing half her drink, she looked at him. "So what's my problem then?"

"Well…" He looked at his hands. "I think you're trying to take charge, that's all. Traditionally, the guy is supposed to lead…"

She scoffed. "Of course. Because that's the way it always is." Placing her glass down, she crossed her arms. "I just don't get it. How do they expect a princess to run a kingdom if they don't think she can dance on her own?"

Luigi smiled a little. Daisy always tried to rely on just herself when she could. "You're thinking too much about it. It's just a dance."

"You know what I mean. A girl is always supposed to follow the guy's lead during the dance. Why can't it ever be the other way around?"

Luigi thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin. "Well, why don't you try thinking about it differently?" he offered.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't think about it as 'a man leading a woman.' Think about it as…a balance."

She raised a curious brow. "A balance?" she repeated.

He nodded. "Take the waltz, for example. A man and a woman are _partners_ on the dance floor. When he steps forward with his left, she has to step back with her right. When he steps to the side, she has to do the same. They're matched, step for step, because the dance wouldn't work otherwise. He sometimes has to guide her, but without her cooperation he can't do anything. They both need each other in order to dance well."

The princess blinked as she watched him. There was something about the way he spoke that seemed…different. "I never thought about it that way…" she said softly.

"Well, sometimes you have to think in a different way to understand something."

Propping her elbow on her knee, she rested her chin in her palm. "Sounds like you're talking from experience," she remarked.

Luigi blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't always find dancing so interesting."

"Yeah? So what changed your mind?"

His blush deepened as he looked at the ground. "It's…kind of stupid, really."

"I bet it's not. Oh c'mon, Luigi," she pleaded. "Tell me. Show me why you find all this so fascinating."

The plumber swallowed nervously. He had never told anyone why he liked the dances before. He wasn't even sure if he could describe it well enough to make any sense. And to Daisy? What if she just laughed at him?

He glanced at her, seeing the expectant expression in her sapphire eyes as her head tipped to the side. Then again, maybe it would help her understand the dances better. It was worth a try…

"Well…I like art," he finally answered.

She stared at him. She was aware of Luigi's fondness for art, and she'd heard that dancing was a type of art…but she still didn't understand it. "I…didn't think you were into this kind of art," she stated, unsure of what else to say.

He knew she couldn't figure him out without a good explanation. But how to do that? He looked over at the radio on the other side of the room; the song they used before for the waltz was still playing. "It's not so different from the traditional type of art," he replied, turning the words over in his head.

"How so?"

"Just imagine it." Luigi got to his feet and turned to face her. "The large dancing hall, lit with the gentle glow of light. The orchestra starts to play a slow, soothing song that sets up the perfect atmosphere for a beautiful picture."

Daisy could see that he had undergone a strange change. There was something about the look in his eyes. He seemed so…excited.

"Then a single pair steps out onto the floor." He held his hand out to her, and before she knew it she accepted and was drawn to her feet. "It doesn't matter who they are, or how different they are. Because for that one dance, as they hold each other close, they blend together, like two colors completely mixed into one."

There was a light in Luigi's eyes that she had never seen before. An intense flame that was so focused on her, she found herself blushing.

"The music is the hand that guides them, that inspires the movement of the brush. Each step, a gentle stroke across the canvas of the dance floor…"

It was only as she stepped out that she realized that they were actually dancing; he gently spun her once before she was drawn back into his arms. She realized it…but was too caught in his eyes to say anything about it.

She heard his gentle voice speak again. "When the music ends, the painting is done; the two partners have created a single work of art."

And the music did end, slowly fading into silence. The two stood, eyes focused only on the other. But when the song began to repeat, Luigi finally snapped out of his daze, the light in his eyes disappearing. Realizing what had happened, he stepped back, too quick for Daisy's liking, furiously blushing as he averted his eyes.

"S-see? Told you it was s-stupid…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "A-anyway, I think it's time for lunch…" He turned and hurriedly disappeared into the kitchen.

Daisy lingered for a moment, feeling heat stain her own cheeks. As she slowly stepped towards the kitchen, she found herself trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

* * *

She was supposed to be at Luigi's house at the moment. But instead, Daisy was still in her room, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about what had taken place the other day, remembering the way they had moved together as the music gently hummed around them.

_For that one dance, as they hold each other close, they blend together, like two colors completely mixed into one._

Folding her arms beneath her head, she sighed and closed her eyes. She still couldn't understand what happened. One moment she was listening to Luigi talk, and the next she found herself dancing across the floor in his arms.

_Each step, a gentle stroke across the canvas of the dance floor…_

His voice echoed in her mind, and she thought of that spark in his eyes as he spoke. She had never seen him like that before. He had been so eager to show her the dance, so…passionate. She wasn't sure if that was the right word to use, but it was the only one that seemed to fit. And the way he looked at her as they danced…she couldn't help herself from blushing.

_When the music ends, the painting is done; the two partners have created a single work of art._

But it ended much too soon for her. The moment was gone before she could do anything, and the light in Luigi's eyes disappeared before she knew it. What made it worse was that he didn't even say anything after that. After they ate lunch, he continued teaching her to dance like the moment never happened. Granted, she never said anything about it either…but what was she supposed to say about it?

Still, she thought it was interesting how much better she started dancing after that.

_Well…I like art._

She heard somewhere that a work of art revealed part of an artist's soul. Of course she never believed it before; it just seemed so silly. But it was hard to keep doubting after seeing how Luigi looked when he was guiding her through the dance. His intense look…the feeling of being in his arms…it all still sent shivers through her spine. It had felt so… incredible.

It was also a little strange. She never felt anything like this before, and she didn't know what to make of it. So instead of going back to see Luigi and continue dancing, she stayed and tried to sort out what was happening. She wanted to know what it all meant.

She knew that Luigi was telling her something through his dancing. But she wanted to know what it was. She wanted to figure out what his movements…what his eyes meant to say.

'You'll never know until you dance with him again,' said a small voice in her head. And she knew it was true. She'd never know what Luigi was trying to tell her until she saw it again…It could take many tries, but she wanted to understand just what he wanted to say. But she couldn't yet. She just wasn't ready to face him.

_The two partners have created a single work of art._

Because she still didn't know what _her _dancing was going to tell him.

* * *

As Daisy approached the Mushroom Castle, she noticed that the wooden doors were open, but a thin pink veil still covered the entrance to the great hall. She could just make out the silhouettes of people dancing inside against the dim light, and heard the faint music of the orchestra over the clamor of chattering people. Standing at the opening, she hesitated.

Having never been to a Formal Ball before, the flower princess had been uncertain what to wear. Of course, she figured it would have to be proper attire, so her yellow tank top and orange shorts were out of the question. But she didn't want to wear her normal gown; Peach probably would have gotten on her case about 'dressing up'. She ended up wearing a sleeveless marigold evening dress that came off the shoulders, with a thin orange lace that just covered the slender skirt. Instead of her usual wrist gloves, she decided to try white fingerless opera gloves (and was regretting the choice since she kept worrying they'd fall off). She'd kept her flower themed jewelry, but was unable to do much with her short auburn hair except pull it back with a flower pin. She wasn't sure how she looked since she was late and didn't have time to check, but shrugging it all off she inhaled deeply before stepping through the veil to enter the palace.

The first thing Daisy noticed as she looked around were the decorations; much too pink for her tastes. But the streamers and the pink roses were nice in a way. Those people who weren't dancing stood off to the side, leaving enough space in the center of the hall for those who were dancing. She weaved her way through the conversing people as she tried to find a certain plumber.

"Princess Daisy!" she heard a familiar voice call to her over the noise. Turning around, she watched as Mario made his way towards her. Not quite the plumber she was hoping for, but she smiled anyway.

"Hey Mario," she said when he managed to reach her. Then as her smile turned playful, she added, "Well, don't you look rather dashing?" And it was true, she had to admit; the black-and-white tuxedo suited him quite well, though the red tie did make the outfit more his style. And his auburn hair had been combed back, since he didn't have his red cap to hide it.

He grinned in response. "Thanks. You look great too."

She smirked. "I know," she answered, flipping back some of her hair.

Mario chuckled a little, glancing at the dance floor. "You're pretty late, though. I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

The flower princess shrugged a little. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Well yeah. But Luigi and I missed you yesterday. Luigi especially," he added slyly.

Doing her best not to blush, she looked at the shorter plumber. "Where is he, by the way? He's here, right?"

"Oh yeah, he's here." Mario pointed to the dance floor with his thumb. "He's dancing with Princess Peach."

She followed his direction and saw the two in the center of the dance floor. "Oh yeah? His turn to dance with the birthday girl, huh?" She did her best to keep her voice neutral while fighting down the pang of jealousy as she watched the two of them dance.

_It doesn't matter who they are, or how different they are. Because for that one dance, as they hold each other close, they blend together…_

That applied to anyone, didn't it? His view of dancing was the same, no matter who he was dancing with. How could she have wondered what his dancing meant…to think that he was trying to tell her something? How could she think that she was different from anyone else he'd dance with? Besides, Peach was a much better dancer than she was. If he wanted to say anything through his dance, it would of course be the mushroom princess who'd understand. And they danced so well together. She felt so stupid for letting herself get carried away with her thoughts.

But even though she wanted to turn away, to stop watching them dancing, she couldn't bring herself to. Because even though they moved well together, even though the steps were still graceful and lively, Daisy couldn't help but think it seemed…different somehow. Luigi was still enjoying the dance, but it just didn't seem like when she was dancing with him.

Maybe she was just being hopeful. But seeing him dance now just wasn't the same as that one moment before.

The song slowly came to an end, and she watched as Luigi took a step back from Peach. He bowed, and she returned with a curtsey. When they began to step off the dance floor, Mario waved them over.

As the two approached, Luigi was the first to see Daisy standing beside his brother. He stopped just behind Peach, his eyes wide as he looked at her. When the mushroom princess saw her, she gasped.

"Daisy!" she exclaimed, running up to the brunette and hugging her. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well, here I am," Daisy replied, quickly returning the hug before pulling back. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks! But Daisy, you should have said something. If I had known you were going to be here, I would have waited until you arrived to start!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm just glad that you're here!" Looking over her friend, Peach smiled. "You look wonderful, Daisy!" She looked towards Luigi. "Don't you think so?"

Luigi simply stared and nodded.

The brunette smiled. "Thanks…"

"Princess!" an elderly voice called out through the crowd. The four turned and saw Toadsworth, waving his cane to get the blonde's attention.

"Oh…" Turning back to Daisy, Peach said, "I better go see what he wants. Sorry about this."

Daisy shrugged. "That's okay. I'll catch you around, I guess."

"Okay. Have fun!" the blonde called over her shoulder as she went, Mario following behind her.

Watching them go, the flower princess then turned to Luigi, who continued to stare at her. He was dressed in similar attire as his older brother, though his tie was green instead of red. But his dark hair was much neater, and he wasn't wearing his usual gloves. Starting to feel a little embarrassed by his gawking, she asked, "They go everywhere together now?"

Realizing that she was talking to him, the plumber snapped out of his trance and managed to respond, "W-well, Mario's assigned as Peach's escort tonight, that's all…"

"Oh yeah? I thought he just liked following her around."

Luigi laughed a little. "That too."

She smiled, but then it faded as she looked down at the ground. "Listen, Luigi…" she began, trying to be heard above the surrounding noise, "sorry that I didn't show up yesterday and everything and didn't let you know."

Luigi watched her silently for a moment. "It's okay," he finally replied. "I'm sorry about getting carried away the other day."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," she said. "Actually, I thought what happened was…interesting."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm beginning to see why you like dancing so much."

Luigi smiled, glancing toward the orchestra as they took a small break and prepared to play another song. "Well, if you'd like, I can show you again." He offered her his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Instinctively she reached out to accept, but she hesitated and eventually pulled her hand back. "I…I don't know, Luigi," she said, glancing around the room. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"I think you are," he replied, his smile never wavering.

She looked at him, trying to see any signs that he was lying. "Really?"

Of course, she saw none. "Really," he answered. "Trust me."

It was so strange. She couldn't remember _anyone_ who made her feel this way. This was the first time Daisy could think of when _she_ was being timid and hesitant while _he_ was the one being reassuring and guiding her. But recognizing the light in his eyes, she found that she didn't really care anymore. She accepted his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

The orchestra finally took up their instruments again and a light melody began to play. On the dance floor, the men turned to their partners and gave them a deep bow. But never one for tradition, Daisy curtsied to Luigi first. He didn't seem to mind, though, and with a smile he returned with a bow before taking her hand. Onlookers watched the two curiously, but the flower princess never noticed them. She was already too lost in Luigi's eyes…

* * *

Daisy wasn't sure how long she had been dancing. She didn't know how many songs had played since her first, or how many people she'd danced with. But by the time she realized it, they were already calling for the last dance. And she was a little surprised by how many men were asking her to dance with them.

"Sorry guys!" she said, pushing her way past them. "I'm already taken for this one!" Managing to get through, she looked around until she found who she was looking for.

After her first dance with him, Luigi managed to disappear while other men came and asked her to dance. But she managed to find him in the back of the great hall, looking out the large windows at the back garden. The look in his face made Daisy smile; he just looked so content as he gazed outside. Walking up to him, she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning to face her, he smiled. "Having fun?" he asked.

"More fun than I thought I'd have," she admitted, holding her hands behind her back. "Thanks, Luigi."

He shrugged. "It was just dancing. I didn't do much."

'It was more than that,' she wanted to tell him. But instead, she just smiled. She'd been girly enough for one evening. "It's the last dance, you know."

"I know. You'd better hurry and find a partner."

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Duh. What'd you think I'm doing here?"

The smile on his face grew, and he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

"Of course," she replied, accepting his hand. But as she began to lead him to the dance floor, she felt him stop her. She turned back to him with a curious gaze. "What's wrong?"

Luigi smiled, the light in his eyes burning. "I have a better idea," he said as he led her closer to the window. Before she could ask, the plumber carefully pushed against the glass and forced a small opening. He slipped through, standing on the concrete that separated the castle from the back garden as he helped Daisy through the window as well.

From where they stood, Daisy could see the stars that twinkled playfully up in the sky as the full moon illuminated the garden. Behind her, she could hear the gentle song that started to play, and she saw as Luigi turned to her. He bowed and without another word offered his hand. She could see the flame in his eyes under the pale light. She still wasn't sure what it meant, but she was going to find out no matter how long it took. And truthfully, she didn't mind waiting.

So with a smile, she curtsied and accepted his hand, enjoying the warmth of their closeness as they danced in the cool air. The two of them swayed to the music underneath the night sky, lost in each other's arms…and Daisy couldn't think of a better picture than that.

**The End**

Wow, that turned out longer than I expected it to. I wonder how many people are going to see it through to the end.

Clichéd? Probably. Fluffy? Definitely. Satisfactory? Well...I thought so. But I wrote it. I'm not sure what you all thought of it.

For those of you who don't like Luigi/Daisy and still decided to read the entire story, that's fine. But don't review telling me how much the pairing sucks or how much you hate them. It just wastes everyone's time, and I don't really need to read it. I gave you fair warning after all. Thanks, and I hope everyone has a nice day.


End file.
